


Bombs Away!

by SSPMDM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad things happen first what do you want me to do, Beta Read, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I mean technically this is a slow burn, Ill update tags as i go, I’m not a medical professional, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Reader has some close calls, Reader is gonna hurt, Slow Burn, So much angst, Use of Needles and numbing agent, depictions of blood and gore, each chapter is around 4000 words, give or take, it gets fluffy i swear, this is coming out my ASS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSPMDM/pseuds/SSPMDM
Summary: You are an Ex-overwatch Medic who re-joins overwatch after the recall. Two weeks into training and basics with the new new, fresh, organization when you are assigned to a rescue mission of two other Teams who had been sent to Deal with The Talon hired Mercenaries, Junkrat and Roadhog. The Plan was simple, distract the mercs, escort the teams out, let them get away.However, as you know all too well, missions don’t always go according to plan.(Reader is meant to be Gender neutral, however it will lean more towards female.This Fic was requested by a friend, but I hope Y’all find it pretty entertainin’ too)





	1. London’s Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by two off-site Friends of mine, thanks lots!

The recall of Overwatch had been a long time coming. The way things had been left had never sat well with you, not the way the UN had been handling the chain of command, not the way Blackwatch had been getting dirtier and dirtier jobs, not the way your bosses had been treated, and definitely not the way your squad had been broken apart. Sure, you had just been a small part of Overwatch, not on the Strike team, or anything really big, but you and your team did the footwork. You were a medic, a combat medic, but a medic nonetheless. 

You had been the first in your unit to rejoin after the call came out, eager to help, and determined to make a difference this time, what you hadn't expected was to be packed up and sent out so soon. Only after two weeks of training and getting back into the groove of things you had been sent out to deal with a pair of mercenaries that had been causing the organisation trouble; Talon’s hires, you heard.

You were out with two other senior officers, a new hire, and Tracer, who was to assist you all in case the assailants proved to be more dangerous than expected. The new hire, 18 year old agent Douls, was shaky and nervous the entire trip there. You and Tracer made light conversation with her to help ease her nerves, reassuring her that nothing too bad would happen with you there. Agents McDowery and Lithlet, the two seniors, seemed to be focused on the more pressing matters of spotting the drop point coming into view and prepping their weapons one last time. You dropped your pistol, securing it in your hand and mentally preparing yourself to get ready to move low and fast.

“Alright, lovelies!” Tracers peppy voice sounded as she hopped to her feet, practically buzzing with energy. “We’ve got a tough job ahead of us, and we’ll be merging with Squad Alpha and Squad Delta once we reach the point of impact. I’m sure I don’t have to remind you, but stick together!” She winked cheerfully at Douls before confidently striding to the side doors of the ORCA, McDowery and Lithlet right behind her, while you stuck in the back of the formation with Douls.

“Just stick with me Agent, no need to stress yourself out more by trying to keep lead with them,” you softly reassured her with a gentle pat on the shoulder. The doors of the ORCA opened and you winked at her playfully, “Someone’s gotta tip the healer!” She smiled appreciatively as the two of you rushed out after the other three. You were faster than Doles, but Tracer, McDowery and Lithlet were way faster, Tracer a good 10 yards ahead, the other two half of that. The sound of explosions was getting louder, as you could see the smoke and smouldering yellow orange glow of large fires drawing closer and closer. 

“Through the overpass Squad Theta, head around on the right side; you had better read the dossier.” You recognised the voice of your old Squad leader Andrew Venuto, a stubborn, grisley Italian man. “Alpha is trapped opposite of the overpass in the tech building, under heavy fire from Roadhog. Junkrat is not within sight, but his bombs have been coming dangerously close to our spot hidden above the overpass.” Tracer motioned for everyone to move in formation, relaying back to Venuto.

“Roger that Delta Leader, we’re on our way!” She began to run ahead while the four of you left held a tight formation, McDowery covering the right, Lithlet on the left, you in the center, and Douls on your six. You held your pistol tightly in your hands, steely determination on your face as you all rushed under the overpass, determined to draw Roadhog’s fire and get the Alpha squadron out of there.

Rounding the corner, Tracer came into view, already zipping around Roadhog, her bullets doing little against his leathery skin. Of course you had read the dossier, but you never would have imagined the man would be this hulking and gigantic. He was stories taller than you, and the earth seemed to shake with each step he took, not to mention his mask. You would have been paralyzed with fear if you were a citizen, but you were not a citizen; you were a trained Medic, and you had people to save. 

“I need to get into that building while he’s distracted, Douls, do you think you can stick with me?” You asked the younger woman, who enthusiastically nodded, bright determination in her eyes.

“McDowery and I‘ll cover you two, get in there!” Lithlet shouted to you through the gunfire. You only nodded in response before they started to give covering fire to Tracer. You and Douls made a beeline for the building, Douls keeping her gun trained and ready on Roadhog while you scrambled to get inside. You slipped into an alleyway between Roadhog and the building, hoping to get in around back. You and Douls look around, peeking your head out from behind the wall to see if it was clear to check the back door. You didn’t hear anything but the distant sound of gunfire and a heinous laugh erupting from who you can only assume is Roadhog, but the back looked eerily quiet. For a moment, you worry that you might have been too late, until there’s a voice on your com and the click of the back door being unlocked. 

“Medic! Rookie! Get in here!” A gruff female voice barks at you through your headset and an older looking woman, with short greying dark brown hair, hard eyes and a dark red bandage, almost dripping with excess blood, flings open the door, waving her arm to usher you two inside. With the coast clear you and Douls rushed forwards, sprinting towards the door before an unfamiliar maniacal laughter sounded above you and an explosion sounded to your left, the force from it sending you slamming into the wall of the building, and sending Douls back towards the alley. 

“Shit! That’s the Rat! Get in here bef-” The woman is cut off by another explosion between you and Douls.

“Agent Douls!” You cry out, the smoke starting to burn your eyes.

“Patch em’ up Doc! I can’t get to you! See you on the other side!” Douls’ thick Boston accent sounded from behind the raging fire, her voice filled with painfully fake confidence. You could barely see her rushing back down the alley before you forced yourself up and towards the door, the woman pulling you in. You coughed hard for a minute, rubbing your eyes and shaking your head to help sober you up. The laughing from Junkrat outside was prominent still, only slightly muffled by the wall and closed door. More explosions boomed just beyond the walls, one rocking the building in a small, pseudo earthquake. You looked up at the woman who was looking down on you with a soldier's concern, face hard and body rigid. You straightened yourself and looked at her.

“Senior Agent Aue, at your service, Doc,” she spoke calmly, as if any emotion in her voice would slip the pain she was feeling. “Two casualties, three injured, including myself. Only one agent and the Head are uninjured. Connection with Squad Delta is in and out.” 

You shook your head and motioned for her to lead you to the others. She nodded and lead you past the next room, a small pang hit your chest as you spotted the lifeless corpses of two young men in the darkest corner of the room. In the next room over it was almost empty, two bookcases and a couch barricading the front door, and she quickly pushed you thought the room, being careful of the window. She lead you up the stairs and into a room, and the pungent smell of blood hit you like a fist, accompanied by the faint smell of vomit. You resisted the urge to grab your nose and swallowed hard. You were out of practice. There was a man and a woman in the war corner, away from the windows, A man sat next to the window of the farthest corner, a rifle in hand, next to him a younger woman with a sniper trained out the window, the scope just barely peeking through the blinds.

“Captain Ueno, this is the Medic from Squad Theta. who should they assist first, Sir?” Aue stated, giving a stiff salute to a young looking Japanese man, his dark eyes bright and hopeful, shining with your arrival. 

“Please tend to Agent Aue first, Agents Elroy and Doe have injuries to non-critical parts of the body, and, as you can tell by my crude attempt at bandaging her wound, she has suffered an injury to the head.” He shifted in his position, looking out the window and blinds into the street below while he spoke. Aue shifted uncomfortably next to you, rubbing her arm and looking at the floor, clearly uncomfortable with going first.

“Don’t worry Agent Aue, I will try to be quick.” You promised, gently usering her to sit down by the nearest wall. You leaned down with her as another explosion rocked the building, and undoing the wrap on her head you heard the crackling of Venuto’s voice chipping thought.

“We have ... on ... rat ... round ... building, get ... there!” There was considerable static in addition to him cutting in and out, the woman in the corner groaned as she pushed herself to a sitting position, holding her right thigh, pain clear on her face. She winced as she looked around the room, her voice gravely from lack of use as she choked out:

“Rat’s gonna blow the building.”

“Our’s or theirs?” The man asked, still in the lying position.

“Doesn’t matter, we gotta move anyway.” Ueno grunted, standing up. “Thomas, you got yourself?”

“Better than that Medic’s got Aue.” he snickered, hoisting himself to his feet with ease, but struggling to put weight on his left leg, and had a firm grip on his left forearm, both of which were soaked in blood. 

“Maeda, you help Kader, I’ll get Aue with our little doctor over here.” The captain chuckled, making his way over to you and Aue while you tightly wrapped her head, thankful for her short hair not getting in the way. You had to also bandage her ear, which had sustained damage; if you had to guess you could say they had been hit by shrapnel from a bomb, and given the situation, that was entirely plausible. As you started to help Aue to her feet, the captain hoisted her up with one powerful arm, allowing her to lean on him while she steadied herself.

“Agent Aue, you’ve lost a lot of blood, you should stick close to Captain Ueno until extraction. Buddy systems everyone!” You tried to sound chipper, but your voice falling a little flat halfway thought as the soldiers somberly shuffled by you, Captain Ueno and Agent Kader giving you warm smiles, but Agent ‘Thomas’ and Agent Maeda acting almost as if you weren’t there. As you all made your way round to the back of the building once again a bomb exploded right outside the door, blowing it open.

“Move, Move, Move!” Captain Ueno shouted, everyone sprinting out the door, even with some hobbling Kader and ‘Thomas’ kept up well with the others, while you stuck to the back, in case ‘Thomas’ fell, or Maeda needed help with Kader. As everyone scrambled to get out of the back the ran right into the firefight, past Roadhog, who had his fire directed to Tracer and McDowery, Douls and Lithlet nowhere in sight. You helped usher them the overpass, stopping short halfway through, signaling that young would be back around by making a motion with you hands. Before any of them could protest there was an explosion right at your feet, sending you flying backwards and crashing into the ground harshly, a crack sounding as you slammed against the ground, knowing it was your ribs, the two bottom’s on your right side more surely being broken, or at the least cracked. You groaned turning over stiffly before being painfully yanked back, the wind knocked out of you too hard, preventing you from giving a pained protest. Once you had been dragged safely behind another car you could look up at your savior, finding a somber, but determined looking Douls.

“Agent Douls,” You happily croaked out, her smiling sadly as she patted your shoulder, helping you brace against the car. “What’s wrong, where’s Lithlet?” 

“Hit.”

“How bad?” There was silence, and you understood. But there was no time to grieve just yet, you had a job to do. You placed a hand on her shoulder and hoisted yourself up to a crouched position, the world spinning a bit, but Venuto’s voice in your com quickly sobered you up again.

“Theta, we see Alpha has safely gotten to the extraction point, we’ll be heading that way as well, intercept us on the other side of the overpass!” Tracer sounded on the com soon after his message ended. 

“Roger that Delta Leader! Over and out. Let get a move on lovelies!” She jumped out from behind the car, blinking in the air, turning her body in a flip, trying to distract Roadhog’s fire away from the car. Unfortunately, she was unable, and his constant fire finally caught up with the car, the battered and bruised machine setting to fire and smoke quickly, exploding violently, engulfing McDowery. 

“Shit! McDowery! Doc, get Douls and get outta here!” She yelled over to you, emotion at losing another agent thick in her voice. Douls grabbed your arm and yanked you towards the overpass as Roadhog turned his fire onto you both, his shots following you both, the bullet-like shrapnel pieces nipping at your heels, before the spray of his bullets finally struck Douls lower leg right as you both pushed to safety around the corner of the collapsed overpass. She screamed obscenities as she clutched her leg, the both of you barely getting further into cover before she crumpled to the floor. The sound of Tracer’s pistols and the zip of her blink were very recognizable, as she refused to stop her distraction until you two were farther away. 

You half-dragged Douls farther into the overpass as she weakly attempted to help you with her lame leg, the sound of bullets growing fainter and fainter, and soon your arms where growing too tired to carry on. You slid to the ground besides her, both of you with your backs to a fallen section of the overpass, the sky barely visible through the other wreckage. You closed your eyes for a moment, only to snap them back open as a steady pace of footsteps ran in your direction, one look lighter than the other, and what sounded like springs sounding with every other step into the softer food. Your heartbeat quickened as a thick australian accent echoed a whisper through the rubble.

“Doc? Oi! Doc! Ya here?” His voice was scratchy, and a little panicked. You held your breath and looked at Douls, who was doing the same, both of you with your pistols at the ready. Before the man reached you there was a shifting and rumbling, the ground shaking beneath you. You pulled yourself to your feet, agent Douls leaning heavily against the wreckage. 

“We need to move, something isn’t right here!” Douls hissed in your ear, shuffling towards you, trying to urge you farther towards escape. There was a loud crash from further back in the tunnel, and the ground started to rumble beneath you, the bits and pieces of the overpass starting to shift with the activity, a large section of the rubble above you and Douls came crashing down to your left, prompting a scream from the both of you as you just barely managed to shuffle out of the way, Douls shouting obscenities as she tried to steady herself. The uneasy footsteps grew louder as the man drew closer, calling out to you again.

“Alright Doc! No time for hide n’ seek now! Hahahe…” His laugh turning into a groan at the end, the panic clear in his voice, which was a little too loud given your current situation with all of the unstable rock around, you feared his shouting would cause an avalanche of the rubble. Douls began to nudge you forwards again when a chain of multiple explosions sounded off behind and above you, the man letting out a few curses, exclaiming something about ‘not yet’ and ‘must be real bad’, but you could barely hear him over the deafening sound of explosions and the crashing of the overpass. 

“Doctor!” you heard Douls cry out before you were violently pushed forwards, you chest smacking the ground with such force that it knocked the breath out of you, your head banging against the ground briefly, but roughly. Everything was fuzzy, your throat felt tight and your ears were ringing, everything felt heavy and you wanted to vomit. The dust in the air was choking you, debris dust filling your lungs and stinging your eyes. There was a thorough pattern of creak, stomp, creak, stomp, some suffering, a thud, some muttering, and the pattern starting over again. As it drew closer you let out a groan that turned into a pained, muffled cough. 

“Ah crikey, there ya are!” The scratchy Australian voice coughed out above you. You painfully shifted from your stomach to your side, one elbow propping you up as best it could to allow you a look at the man. He was tall, a little gangly, with wide, crazed eyes that almost seemed to glow like embers. Much like his hair, which was smoking at the ends, quite literally smouldering at the tips of the wild mess. He was covered in dust and ash and what looked like soot, or perhaps oil or grease. He was looming over you, hands on his knees and head cocked to the side, a nervous smile on his face. 

“See? Right there! Up ‘n’ at ‘em!” He encouraged you to stand, motioning his arms with a large, sharp smile, that, while terrifying, was not entirely unfriendly. 

You began to reach out for a moment, but it was too quiet, the only sound being the pair of your breaths. Only a pair? You snapped up into a sitting position, staring straight ahead, crying out, “Douls! Agent Douls! Where are you?” 

You scrambled to your feet, the man besides you rearing back like a startled animal as you struggled to get ahold of yourself. Standing up you tried to peer thought the dust, pressing a button on your com and trying to speak into it before sparks began to erupt from it, yanking it away from you and throwing it away and let out a noise of frustration, panic beginning to crawl up your spine as a cold sweat began to form at your brow. 

“Agent Douls, can you hear me? This is your Medic speaking. Agent Douls, I need you to answer me!” You called out into the dusty darkness, yoru throat tight and clearly on the brink of panic. Behind you the man was shifting nervously, looking around as if someone might jump out and attack. 

A quiet, shallow coughing to your right caused you to whip your head around, ignoring the pain in your spine for the time being. You rushed over, limping heavily, the man hot on your heels. You searched thought the dust frantically, it beginning to settle now, the coughing growing louder as you neared the slab that you and Douls had been leaning on before the explosions. 

There she was. Agent Selina Douls, 18 years old, Brookland native, your jr. operative. You couldn’t see anything below her chest, but you could smell it. The blood. You sprinted over, practically throwing yourself at the slab that was over her body. Your heels dug into the ground as you pushed against the slab with all your might, your body slanted as you fought to keep from pushing yourself back away, willing the slab to move under you. A weak rasping voice came from beneath you.

“No use.” You only pushed harder.

“Doc.” You could feel the tears rolling down your cheeks.  
“It’s over.” You have one last push, your hand slipping up and scraping painfully against the slab. You fell to your knees besides Douls upper half, finally taking a look at her face, the view slightly blurry through your tears. Her face was covered in dirt, dried blood cakes over the right side of her face, fresh blood trickling down still, out of a gash on her forehead, her nose, some unseen injury on her head, she was coughing it up as well. Your shoulders shook as she weakly tried to move her hand towards you with a twitch and you quickly took it as gently as you could.

“Ya gotta make it out, Doc. I got you out.”

“You didn’t have to kill yourself to get me out,” You said quietly, voice scratchy and choked up.

“Think of it as me tipping our healer,” she smiled up at you before drawing back in a fit of rough, painful coughs, her other hand unable to cover her mouth, it trapped by her side. Fresh droplets of bright red blood splattered out her mouth and out of the corner of your eye the man visibly flinched. 

“Get back home safe, if not fer’ ya self, then fer’ me, fer’ McDowery, Lithlet. Please, Doc. Make sure I didn’t let the team down,” her voice got quieter with each word, the few barley above a whisper, a somber smile on her face before she began to untense her weak grip around your hand, her head sinking before everything going completely limp.

A sob shook your body and you held her hand close to your chest, tucking your head down while a few tears fell onto her hand. The man behind you shifted nervously, the creaking of the joints in his prosthetic leg sounding as he moved nervously towards your spot on the ground.

“Hey, uh,” he started, looking down at his feet and twiddling his thumbs, “I-I’m sorry ‘bout your friend there,” he rubbed the back of his neck with a prosthetic hand, eyes darting around while the space filled back up with silence. He seemed apprehensive to continue, especially when you didn’t move or acknowledge him. “D-Doc, we should really get outta ‘ere, s’not safe.” He finished, moving a bit closer.

It finally clicked. It was pretty dark, and you were disoriented, but your not sure how you didn’t see the obvious connection before. This was Junkrat. The other merc you were supposed to capture and bring in. The one who specializes in explosives. When a warm hand touched your shoulder you whipped around, standing up to your full height in one fell swoop. There was a fire in your eyes, ignited behind the tears. Junkrat had stepped back a few paces in surprise, his eyes wide as you two stared each other down, your words burning as they got caught in your throat. No matter how angry you were, how hurt you felt by the deaths he caused, it would not help you to fight him. You wouldn’t win. It would also be wise to not make the man angry, as his manic personality was one explicitly known around. 

He waved his hands to try and break the tension, a sheepish smile on his face. “Wadda ya say we get outta here before Roadie or one of your people set off some more bombs, eh?” He hobbled a bit closer, extending a hand forwards, his eyes darting around everywhere he could look but at you, his smile now a line across his face, twitching up and down in a random pattern as he waited for you.


	2. Pick-Me-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by a friend of mine

You look at his hand, his tan skin smudged and dirtied, much like the rest of his body. You hesitated before taking it, surprised to find it pleasantly warm in your hand, and he gripped your back tightly. He moved swiftly then, his long legs striding with ease; even with his pegged prosthetic, he was basically dragging you along while you had to jog to keep up with him. He moved with such ease over the rubble, climbing over towering chunks and hopping over slabs like it was nothing, like he had done this a thousand times before, and taking his line of work into consideration, you supposed he had. 

You would have thought that the silence between you two would have been uncomfortable, or that he would have talked more, man did have a reputation for mouthing off at all given moments, but the silence was oddly nice. It helped to allow you to collect your thoughts. Your squad was dead, except for Tracer most likely, you were most likely assumed dead since the overpass could be seen from the extraction point, and you where now being lead, by the hand, out of the collapsed wreckage by a mercenary hired by a terrorist organisation. Things were going great. 

At the pace Junkrat had set, you soon could see light, and smell the smoke of destruction once again. He let go of your hand to scale a particularly large chunk of concrete, and you realised that he hadn't let go that entire time. You felt a little embarrassed at the intimacy of holding hands, but also became confused as to what was in store for you, and why he hadn't just killed you and Douls from outside the overpass, as he had clearly already rigged it before. You didn’t have time to ponder any further before he called down to you.

“Oi, right ‘ere!” His loud voice echoed into the darkness behind you, bouncing off of the garbled mess. You looked up at him, squinting as the fire burned brightly behind him. He extended his metal hand down to you, offering to help you up. You hesitated, considering on climbing up yourself. 

“Tik tok, tik tok!” His voice became a little irritated, and you took his hand, not willing to annoy the man any further. He pulled you up easily, apparently a lot stronger than he looked. The top of the ledge was narrow, and he held you against him as you both shifted around, and once again, you became embarrassed by the intimacy of it, even through Junkrat had his tongue out the corner of his mouth as his face scrunched in concentration, seemingly concocting a plan to get you both down.

“Alright!” He announced, startling you, “Time to Go!” He smiled down widely at you, and before you could ask what he meant he walked towards you, pushing you closer to the edge, before pushing off himself with a small ‘hup’. You let out a scream and held onto him tightly, closing your eyes, waiting for you to smack painfully against the ground. There was the sound of a spring coiling, then you stopped falling. You placed your feet down on the ground, and blinked. Letting go of Junkrat you looked around in a bit of a daze. You were fine, on the ground, with no injuries. You looked up to where you two once stood at the top of the ledge and your face paled at the drop height, which was drastically longer than the climb onto it. It was around a 20 foot drop, but you where eyeballing it, so it could have been even further. Turning to Junkrat, who gave you a quizzical look, tilting his head to the side, you pointed towards the drop and scolded him.

“What was that?”

“A jump.”

“Do you know how far down we fell?!”

“20 feet ‘er so, right? Ain’t too much!” He smiled brightly, almost proud that you through it was a long drop. “No biggie! If idda been 40 ‘er so, then maybe a bit of a biggie, but this was nothin’!” He waved his hand dismissively rolling his eyes a bit.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes back. You folded your arms and looked at Junkrat, who seemed to get his mouth running just fine now that you two were out of the wreckage. He was rambling about some cliff he and Roadhog had driven off of in a motorcycle, and was accompanying the story with wild theatrics, waving his arms, making explosion noises and making a motion with his arms, throwing his prosthetic leg in the air and spinning wildly. It was then you noticed that he was avoiding putting his prosthetic on the ground, hopping around and making as many motions with it in the air as possible. He was leaning heavily on his other leg, and it occured to you that the coiling of a spring you heard when you landed was probably his prosthetic leg. He must have used it to absorb most of the shock. It could have been broken, or come undone slightly, it could be pinching his nerves, and it was clear to you that he was undoubtedly in pain, but there was no sign of it on his face, which was currently staring right at yours, a frown on his face and his brows pressed together. 

“S’rong Doc?” He asked, his words slurring a bit with his accent.

“Pardon?”

“Yer’ starin’ at me.” He looked almost concerned, his eyes darted to the right for a second and you swear he almost looked like a kicked puppy. “Lemme guess, I’m freakin’ ya out.” He stated, his frown turning into more of a pout. It was honestly kind of funny, and the irony of the situation didn’t escape you. This mercenary, this murderer, was acting like a child who just got teased on the playground. He was still leaning on his other leg.

“You’re injured.” You calmly drew out, making your words pretty deliberate, staring him right back in the eyes, holding eye contact. His eyes widened and looked away quickly, and you could see a tint of light pink on his cheeks thought the orange glow of the flames.

“I-I got no idea! No, no idea what yer’ talkin’ about!” He stuttered, making a point of looking away and stomping his prosthetic on the ground, only to yelp in pain and hop around, holding his leg where metal met flesh. 

You had reservations about helping him, given, well, everything; but, something about him struck a chord in you, and you made your way over to him slowly, making sure he knew you were walking over. He had plopped down on the ground and was coddling his leg, his pants pulled up around his thigh as he poked and prodded at the sensitive flesh, grumbling and wincing in pain every time he tried to move the prosthetic. You crouched down next to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him an apologetic smile. He looked down and away when you eyes met and you wondered for a minute if he was gonna be difficult and force your hand, but a small grumble came out of him, muffled by his mouth being pressed against his shoulder as he leaned back to hold himself up with his hands, leaving his leg unguarded.

“Well? Go on, Doc.” You gave a little smile, shaking your head a bit before shifting your position to sit next to him on you knees. You reached into your pack, thankful none of your equipment had fallen out, and praying nothing was damaged, not too badly anyway. You opened a needle and pulled out a vial of Lidocaine, filling it heavily. You had no work with prosthetics, and nerves weren’t your forte, but if you could just put it back into place, you were sure it would alleviate some of the pain, if not the numbness likely would. You pushed the needle into his leg, near the base of the stumb, and he jolted, pulling a pained cry from him.

“Hey, hey,” you comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder, and another on his leg, trying to stabilize it and keep the needle from falling out or doing some more harm. “Hey!” You scolded him when he wouldn’t stop squirming. He looked up at you, his face pained and guilty; you let out a deep breath and looked at him, unamused. 

“Stay still, or this is gonna hurt a lot more.” Moving both hands back down to his leg you emptied the syringe in his leg, noticing that it was working fast as Junkrats pained expressions dissipated into one of discomfort. 

You removed the needle from his leg and recapped the syringe, putting the dirtied needle back into your pack. You rubbed his leg and smiled up at him.

“You did Good Junkrat, just a little bit more now, and we’ll be done.” You cooed to him, as if you were dealing with a child getting booster shots. You realised this and flushed, stammering out an apology, prompting a loud, boisterous laugh from the man.

“Ain’t no thing Doc! ‘M a big boy, I can take a little needle!” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Ya just startled me is all.” He shifted his hips so that he was facing towards you now, curious as to what you were gonna do with his leg now that it was numb, the prosthetic draped over your lap while his thigh rested high on your own, in a good position for you to have some leverage on it.

You gave him another small smile, and apologised for what was about to happen. “Just, just try to grin and bear it, the numbing agent can only do so much.” You gently place a hand on his flesh thigh and he tenses.

“Do ya know what yer doin’, Doc?” He asked nervously, to which you bit the inside of your cheek and looked down at his leg.

“God I hope so.” And before he could respond you shifted a portion of your weight onto his leg, using your other hand to press his prosthetic in the opposite direction. He let out a pained cry as he gripped his shorts, biting his lip so hard it began to bleed, his sharp canine piercing his flesh. 

You aligned the two halves of his leg, letting out a deep breath you had been holding in, shooting him a sympathetic look as he whimpered in pain. You released his leg, and lifted it so that the peg was placed on the ground in between yours, gently bringing his knee to see how the nerves felt and how much he could move it.

“Ow ow ow ow!” He hissed thought his teeth when you lifted his leg. After bending it back and forth for a bit he gradually untensed, and his wicked smile returned to his face before he ripped his leg away from you and sprung to his feet. 

“Thank ya kindly, Doc! Feel right as rain now,” He leaned down to your taken aback face as his sudden energy, “But we gotta go, go, GO! “ He grinned, something dark in his eyes as he yanked you to your feet.

Before you could protest he was dragging you along, his metal hand firmly gripped around your wrist, as you desperately tried to keep up with him, his long legs and even longer hobble-strides making that difficult. 

“Junkrat? Junkrat. Junk!” You hissed at him annoyed before wretching your hand away, prompting him to halt and ship around to look at you, his smile gone and a mixture of apprehension, worry, and annoyance in his eyes.

“Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok, Doc! We ain’t got lots a time!” He groaned trying to grab your wrist again but you stepped back out of his range of reach.

“Where are we even going?! What are you taking me to do?!” You frustratedly barked out at him, finally fed up with the strange circumstances, anger weighing out your fear of him by this point, especially now that it seems he needed you desperately for something. 

“I -” He hesitated, looking behind him in the direction he was pulling you, before stepping close and putting a hand on your shoulder, yanking your closer to him, his face inches from yours as he bent down. “I-I got a mate, hes-hes in real trouble! Ya gotta help ‘im, please Doc!” He looked at you with desperation in his eyes, the merc seemingly pleading with you. It would have touched your heart if you didn’t know exactly who his ‘mate’ was. It could be none other than the man’s partner in crime, Roadhog, the same man who gunned down Lithlet and blew up McDowery. Who had injured Alpha team in the first place, the other murderer you had been sent to help deal with. 

Everything inside of you was telling you to refuse, that even if he killed you it would be better than helping the man who murdered your squad and who knows how many others, but there was something in Junkrat's voice, the desperation, and the pleading look in his eyes. You got the sense that Roadhog may be the only person the man had. Despite the fury in your veins, your clenched fists, looked up at him with your eyes soft, albeit disgruntled. 

“Where is he.”

\----------------------------

Pushing open the door, the one hinge it was attached to creaking violently, Junkrat stuck his head into the room and you were instantly hit with the intense stench of blood.

“Roadie? How ya feeling?” Junk timidly asked, standing there, waiting for a few silent moments that seemed to stretch on forever, before a low, weak grunt was made from inside the room. Junkrat opened the door fully and shuffled into the room nervously. 

“I-I uh,” He looked back at you, reaching for you arm and gripping your wrist gently, and guiding you forwards so that you stood in the doorway with him. He smiled sheepishly and his nervousness was plain on his face, “I got ya some help, Roadie.” 

When you came into view Roadhog began to lift himself to his feet, arm grabbing for his gun before Junkrat rushed over to him, worriedly putting his hands on Roadhogs large forearms and guiding him back to the ground while talking to him him a hushed voice and you could practically feel the large man staring untrusting daggers at you. Junkrat whipped his head around to look at you, his eyebrows upturned and his face urging you to come forwards. You timidly took a step forwards, placing your boot right into a semi-dried puddle of blood. You swallowed hard and continued on, slowly and unsure until you stood close enough for Junkrat to grab at you with his free arm and drag you closer to the two of them. Your eyes dilated when you saw the condition Roadhog was in and your brows furrowed in angry confusion. 

“How did this happen? He seemed fine when he was shooting at me and my team earlier!” You exclaimed, a hard, professional edge to your voice, as if he was someone on medical leave who decided to go off roading on a four wheeler. Your eyes were now sharp, and your meek posture had shifted, your back straight and as tall as you could manage, a hip jutted out with a hand on it as you narrowed them, awaiting an explanation. 

“The car explosion.” Roadhog grimace above you. “Tracer made them worse.” You looked at the edges of some of the larger gashes and saw that they were burnt, along with several other black, burnt hit points from the various rounds of the pulse ammunition that Tracer had emptied into him. Your eyes scanned over his body, large gashes still bleeding where he and Junkrat had managed to pull out the shrapnel from the car, but there was much more still embedded in his flesh. He was almost as filthy as Junkrat, through without as much soot on his body and junk on his hands. You could tell his wounds were at a high chance for infection, and that you had to work quickly, as he was likely losing far too much blood as well.

You sighed heavily and looked around for the nearest table or chair, and in spotting a discarded chair in the far corner of the room you strode over and pulled it back, setting it up next to Roadhog.

“Doc, can you fix ‘m?” Junkrat shifted nervously bedised you as you positioned the chair. You gave him an unenthusiastic sideways glance, but softened your gase and swallowed hard when you saw his genuinely hopeful look accompanied by his anxious body language. Roadhog was motionless other than some laboured breathing, and due to his mask, you couldn’t tell if he was even looking at you. You stood up straight, but kept your back to Junkrat, waiting for a few moments of silence while slipping your pack off of your person and taking out some equipment, slinging the bag over the back of the chair and placing some of the medical equipment like gause and disinfectant on the butt of the chair. Straightening up you turned to face Junkrat, the man picking up hopefully and you shook your head.

“I can most certainly try,” You paused, looking at Roadhog and his injuries once more. “But there is only so much I can accomplish by myself without the proper equipment.” You fell silent, looking away for a brief moment, not able to look Junkrat in the eye, opting instead to turn around to set up the rest of your equipment. When you were ready a pregnant silence had filled the room, save for your shuffling and Roadhog’s breathing. You turned back around to find Junkrat sitting on the floor so close to Roadhog that their legs were touching, and they each held one of each others hands.

You cleared your throat and looked down at Junkrat, then up at Roadhog, raising an eyebrow. Junkrat got an annoyed look in his eye, and was about to say something before you cut him off.  
“I can’t help you very well with all that armor on. Junkrat, help me take it off.” An authority in your voice sounded foreign to you, but it prompted Junkrat to stand quickly, not letting go of Roadhogs hand, a cautiously surprised look on his face, most likely at the gall of your tone.

“Today Junkrat, if you want him to live, that is.” You had already turned to work on helping Roadhog lift his armor pad on your side up, a little difficult considering both sides needed to slide off at once.

“Of course I-” Junkrat was cut off by Roadhog grunting and moving his arm to start on the other side, Junkrat quickley working with him to help you both pull off the heavy armor. Roadhog let out a soft groan at the pleasant lack of weight on his shoulders. You were once again hit with the powerful metallic smell of blood. You quickly searched for any marks on his shoulders were the armor had been, but it seems it did its job. Looking around his body you couldn’t seem to find any new marks to warrant the blood smell, until he shifted, and you saw one of the larger cuts that had clotted up was reopened, most likely from when he had reached up to help pull off the armor.

“Geeze... “ You trailed off, gingerly placing a hand near the wound, inspecting it closer. The skin on his side was calloused, sun damaged, and it didn’t help the open wound, the skin around the large gash on his side was tight, and the edges of the wound already hardening with crusted blood. The gash itself was moist with blood and you could practically see the muscles underneath moving with each laboured breath he took, the deep red color of it combined with the smell almost made you vomit. You pulled away from him to quickly rush over to your equipment, swallowing hard a few times while you poured some rubbing alcohol onto a clean rag.

As you picked up a hooked medical needle and thread Junkrat squeaked behind you, his voice thick with curious worry, “Doc? What- What's that for?” he pointed to the hand that held the needle and thread.

“I have to stich him up Junkrat,” you looked back at him. He was fidgeting nervously, his gaze rapidly shifting back and forth from Roadhog to you, to back to Roadhog, to the wound, to his feet. Roadhog placed a giant hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a bit in a comforting way and you sighed, turning back around to finish gathering the string.

An Idea popped into your head, and you bit your lip nervously as you made your way back over to the giant man. You placed the dampened rag onto his gash, cleaning it as gingerly as you could, pulling away a little bit every time he winced or groaned in pain. 

“That’s as clean and, uh, numb, as it’s gonna get guys,” You rubbed the back of your neck, setting the cloth down back on the chair. “And it’s gonna hurt.” You warned, tying the end of the thread into a knot. There was a hefty, bellowing laugh from above you, as well as a snarky one to your side.

“Mate, ya think a little needle is gonna hurt ol’ Roadie! Ya gotta be off yer rit!” Junkrat hollered, laughing loudly.

“You’d be surprised.” You muttered, taking the opportunity of Roadhog being distracted to shove the needle into his thick skin, the small surgical scissors in your hand trembling. Needles had never been your fortey, not like you had trypophobia or anything, but they still made you shudder. From the way Roadhog had stopped laughing, his noises devolving more into a groan, you guessed that it had hurt more than he was thinking it would have.

Trying to do a good job, while still keeping the pace quick it became a pattern of quickly shoving the needle through his skin, then pulling it thought gently when the metal tip had passed the skin, carefully making sure that the prior threads had stayed taught, ignoring your urge to dab up the blood that was still flowing from the wound, in addition to the new punctures you were making. On his other side Junkrat was fretting over his every groan and shutter, one hand inside of Roadhogs giant one, the other rubbing comforting circles on the top of it, while he spoke in hushed whispers to his hulking companion.

When you had finally finished you let out a sigh of relief. The position you had been in shifted from kneeling, to standing, to hunching over more times that you would have liked, but you got the job done. You dragged one forearm across your brow and wasted no time cleaning off the blood that was now drying around the closed wound and spraying it with a little disinfectant. You stepped back a few paces to admire your work, before your stomach dropped, realising you still had a long way to do, and you had used up a good amount of your thread on this one wound. You quickly jumped back to work, repeating the process over and over again with new determination to fix as much as possible before your thread ran out.

By the end you were sweaty, tired, and out of thread. Your fingers where bleeding slightly from the points you had nicked when cleaning and re-tying the needle, and you wiped them on your pants. You took a few steps back and looked over the man, grimacing at all the wounds still left. Looking back over to the chair solemnly you started to shake your head. Junkrat piped up from behind you.

“Doc?” He hobbled over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. You find the metal cooling, but but walk out of his grasp, making your way over to the chair, separating the used and dirtied materials from the clean and mostly unused materials, placing the latter back into your medical bag. Junkrat hobbled over to you furter, leaning down next to you, placeing his flesh hand on the same shoulder, urging you to look at him.

“Doc, he ain’t fixed yet,” His voice holding more sadness than confusion. You lifted your head and looked into his eyes, giving your head a slight shake in acknowledgement. He looked at you, concerned, then back at Roadhog, who knew you were gonna run out after the third stick job; you had been too through with making sure the wounds were closed. 

“We’re- I’m- “ You corrected yourself, “I’m out of thread, I can’t finish the job. Not here.” You closed your bag, standing up, running your dirty hands thought your hair, your energy sapped from the various positions you had to stand in while fixing Roadhog up, your back full of knots, your nerves shot from being in this situation at all, and you finally broke. You started ranting, listing all of the things that were inherently wrong with the situation, including your professions, your hires, your workspace, your limited tools, the lack of sterilization, your lack of complete training, and in the middle of your rant, you had let it stip that the two of them had just killed your entire squadron and tons of your other comrades, but oh no, you didn’t stop there, caught up in your frustration you continued to rant about everything and anything you had found wrong in the past few hours, ending with and abrupt finger pointed in Junkrat and Roadhogs direction. The skrawnier man had moved away from you and over to his companion when you had begun to explode in rage.

“Everything would have gone so, so, SO much simpler if you two would have just let me take you back to base!” You threw your hands up in the air, your hair now more frazzled than it had been when you begun, blood now smeared through with your constant pushing it back during your rant. 

“... Ya would’a taken us back with ya?” Junkrat peeped out, eyes wide and owlish; he clearly hadn't expected such a seemingly calm and mediated person to explode like that, especially after the long silence of you working on Roadhog. You quickly looked over the both of them, your eyes sharp and judging, a sower frown on your mouth as you looked back and forth from Junkrats eyes to where you suspected Roadhogs eyes where, before you finally sighed in exhausted defeat, plopping down in the now vacant chair.

“Yea, “ You paused, running your hands thought the front of your hair, stopping midway thought and resting your elbows on your thighs as you helped your head, all the excitement making you feel dizzy. “I suppose I would’ve.” You said, closing your eyes. You took a few breaths, speaking quietly, “I’d still like too.” You didn’t look up, but the sound of Junkrat hobbling towards you prompted you to open your eyes and look at his shoe and peg as they stopped at the edge of your vision. He placed a hand on your back and squeezed it slightly.

“Ya wanna take us back to base?” He prompted, and you shook your head.

“I wanna take you back to the medical ward you dumbass!” You met his eyes, and immediately regretted your tone when you saw how guilty he looked. You groaned and rolled your neck, a few sick cracks sounding before you stood up, rummaging through your bag before pulling out a orange gun.

“CRIKEY!” Junkrat flew back and you gave him a quizzical look before it clicked. You put a hand on your face and threw your head back, laughing loudly, your voice strained and horse from the lack of moisture. Roadhog laughed alongside you, through much softer as he slowly shook his head.

“It’s a flare Junkrat! You laughed removing your hand and grinning tiredly at him. He had his hand over his chest and he was braced up against the wall, a wild and startled look in his eyes. You dropped your hand with the gun in it to your side and looked towards the door, seeing that it was almost dawn thought its crooked placement and you yawned, stretching your shoulders back and popping them.

“We’d better hurry guys, or they might mark me as KIA or MIA.” You grinned back at the two of them, Roadhog lifting himself to his feet, grabbing his armor with one hand, not putting it on, and Junkrat grinning back at you with enthusiasm, and something else in his eyes. You decided it was a question for later and you headed towards the door, loud laughter erupting form the three of you when the door collapsed and broke to pieces as soon as you pushed it open.

Perhaps this wasn’t the worst thing in the world after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for all the Kudos, I really appreciate them and it's nice to know yall enjoy my story!  
> I'm gonna try to update every Friday, but i've got some stuff coming up so that might not come to fruition.  
> Anyway, till next friday!


	3. The Deal

It had been a month since your initial meeting with Roadhog and Junkrat, four weeks of which they had been under extensive watch by all members to make sure they didn’t cause too much panic. You made it a point to visit them at least once a day, if not to check on Roadhog’s wounds then just to see how the two where adjusting. 

It was neering that time today. You took a deep breath and excited your small room, a folder containing Junkrat and Roadhogs Medical files under your arm. Since the three of you had made it back, Junkrat had seldom let anyone else handle them, medical or otherwise; Angela had to practically force him out of the room to allow her to work on the wounds you had not been able to attend to on Roadhog! 

You made your way down a long corridor, greeting several other agents along the way, stopping just short of the room were Junkrat and Roadhog where being held when you saw McCree guarding the door, laughing to himself with a hand over his mouth and a slouched position against the wall.

“Good evening, Agent McCree!” You greeted him cheerfully, giving a small wave as you made your way next to him. He smiled at you and shook his head.

“Aw, now Sweet Pea, we’ve known each other since my Blackwatch days! Ya can call me Jesse,” he laughed, placing a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. You only tutted in response; you had told him many times that you would remain professional when on the clock, first name basis was for the rec room. 

It was only then you heard music coming from the room next to you, a surprising you. You didn’t think the junkers would be granted a radio, especially given Junkrats’ enginuity with taking things apart are rebuilding them to explode. Leaning to the side a little to sneak a peek you saw a familiar pair of wings, and just beyond that thick dreads. You turned back to McCree and gave him a polite, confused smile, He chuckled in response.

“Lucio’d been askin’ to try some ‘music therapy’ stuff ‘n’ Angie finally caved,” He explained, also taking a peak, bringing a wrist to his mouth to give a little snort before moving back into place. “ Suppose it’s been workin’.” He punched in a few numbers into a keypad by the door and bowed a bit, gesturing for you to enter and you giggled at his semantics. You gave a playful little curtsy back before walking through the door.

Angela turned back and gave you a sweet smile, nodding her head towards the middle of the room where Junkrat was dancing and prancing in a style similar to Vaudeville entertainment, while Lucio was calling out encouraging words to him, dancing along in his own ways to the music that was blasting out of the speakers on his body. This was certainly not what you thought when McCree had said ‘Music Therapy’. 

You placed a hand in front of your mouth as you began giggling, Angela joining you not long after. Junkrat soon took notice of you two, a wicked grin on his face and his eyebrows cocked as he shouted back to you, hand on his hip.

“Now whaddaya laughin’ for? These moves are serious business!” His grin betraying his words with how much fun he was having. His eyes were alight with amusement as he looked at you and Angela in your fit of giggles. Even Roadhog had begun to laugh and you finally noticed that he was sitting contently on a sofa a little ways away, his body wrapped tight in bandages, no longer constantly stained red as his wounds were finally healing.

At first you had been annoyed with Angela when she insisted that they heal the old-fashioned way rather than with her caduceus staff and nanobots, but you did agree it would be a fitting punishment, for the time-being until the two of them were ready to face real punishment.

You pulled a tissue from a small on-the-go pouch of them you had in your pocket and dabbed your eyes to keep your laughter induced tears from falling and ruining your makeup. You smiled warmly at Junkrat, then back at Roadhog when you opened the folder in your arms, casually speaking.

“It’s time for the daily checkup, if you two are not too busy, of course.” You sheepishly recounted, since you had walked in during Lucio’s session with the two. You looked over at the DJ apologetically, but he waved it off, locking his arms behind his head while waiting for the Junkers’ answers.

“S’cool with me if you’re cool with it, man,” he nodded to Junkrat, who made a dramatic pose while he thought about, hip jutted out while he tapped his foot, hand on chin, looking at the ceiling. He resumed his normal relaxed state and nodded, wicked grin back on his face.

“S’long as ya come back with them tunes some time!” His jovial laughter was accompanied by a good natured slap on Lucio’s shoulder, prompting laughter from him as well. Lucio gave a quick goodbye and hopped out of the room, his usual techno beats returning as he skated out the door.

Angela chuckled softly and stepped back towards the nearest wall, “While I am confident in your skills, Liebling, I wish to observe the process this time, if you are comfortable with that?” She questioned. You shook your head, smile in your face from her compliment on your abilities as a medical professional. 

“No problem here, Dr. Ziegler!” You cheerfully assured her, turning to Junkrat you cocked your head to the side a bit, “Are you and Roadhog alright with this?” 

You looked over for Roadhogs own confirmation that came in the form of a nod. You smiled at him, nodding back and turning to Junkrat, your smile dropping when you noticed the disgruntled look on his face.

“Junkrat, what’s the matter?” You asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, noting that it was still dirty, despite everyone's several attempts to get the man to clean himself up. Your words seemed to snap him out of a trance and he rubbed the back of his head with his metal hand and threw his head back, laughing, and you could have sworn there was a blush on his face under all the muck covering it.

“Nah, nah, it’s all good wiv me Doc!” He grinned at you before dramatically spinning around on his way over to his usual seat by Roadhog before plopping down in it. 

“Alrighty then!” Your voice picking up a chipper tone as you made your way over to the two men. You paused when you were in front of both of them, happily taking in their relaxes positions, Junkrat criss-cross-applesauce on the sofa while Roadhog had one arm resting leisurely on the back. You clicked your pen and flipped a few pages into the folder, not looking up at them.

“Mr. Rutledge,” you started, “Have you been experiencing any pain-flashes recently and or any discomfort you have a notable concern of?” You looked up at him, a small shake of his head would normally be all you needed to see, but with Angela here you knew you would have to step up the professionalism.

“Verbal confirmation Mr. Rutledge, If you please.” You asked sheepishly, making an effort to not glance back at Angela to see her approval or disapproval. Roadhog sighed and gruffly spoke up, his voice rough and gravely, but quiet.

“No. No pains.” He confirmed, you smiled apologetically at him, nodding your head. “And You, Mr. Fawkes?” You turned your head expectantly to Junkrat, and were very surprised to find his face twisted in disapproval.

“Oi, Doc, Ya don’t have ta be so uppity when ya check on us!” You let out a flabbergasted noise, your mouth slightly agape as you whip your head around to look at Angels for guidance, only to find her - very unsuccessfully - trying to stiffen her giggles behind her hand. When she caught you looking at her she waved her hands, encouraging you to continue.

You closed your mouth and swallowed. Confusedly turning around to face the junkers once again, Junkrat still looking kinda peeved, and Roadhog chuckling a bit. You sighed and rolled your eyes, a small smile returning to your face.

“Well then Junkrat, are you feeling any pains, expected or otherwise?” you cocked an eyebrow playfully at him, instantly lightening his mood, the storm clouds turning into sunshine as he grinned, and laughed.

“None ‘ere Doc!” he pounded his chest as a show of health. You nodded, checking some boxes in the folder before flipping some more pages.

“And any emotional pain, for either of you? Flashbacks, nightmares, other symptoms of PTSD?” you looked up at them, Roadhog first, then Junkrat. Both of them were oddly silent, and you were about to ask what was wrong before Junkrat cut you off.

“There ain’t no problems here Doc! Just wait’in fer Roadies wounds ta close!” He smiled brightly at you, and you could instantly tell it was fake. You frowned and looked back at the doctor, who didn’t seem to notice the pause all too much. Or perhaps she didn’t think it mattered as much. She smiled at you and nodded.

Turning back around you noticed that Junkrat’s face was plagued with a nervous smile, his eyes avoiding looking directly at you. You narrowed your eyes and cocked an eyebrow, looking up at Roadhog to see if he could explain the behavior, but he was still as a statue. You pinched the bridge of your nose briefly before exhaling and resuming a happy smile.

“That’s all for today, just a quick check up! Tomorrow will be much more thorough through, so be prepared for more questions!” Your voice bubbly and optimistic as you turned back to Angela, who waited patiently with her hands locked together and brought to her chest, looking almost like she was praying.

“Will you escort me out before you finish writing all those details down, Liebling?” She asked you, smiling when you nodded, keeping pace with her as you both strode to the door. With a hiss of air the door opened, the both of you stepping out into the hall, Angela congratulating you on all the progress you had made with the two, as evident of their allowance of Lucio’s session.

You blushed at her praise, feeling like you hadn't done all that much to contribute. She suddenly put her hands on your shoulders and looked you in the eyes, a sort of nervousness in her gaze that instantly sent shots of anxiety down your spine. You stiffened in her gentle grasp and she tightened her grip a bit. 

“Liebling, I am afraid you will have to cancel your checkup with these two tomorrow,” she began.

“Wait, what? Why? Have I done something wrong?” You asked frantically, “Have they done something wrong?” Your face a mix of panic and confusion as your free hand came up to gently grip Angela’s forearm, the other gripping the folder so tight you feared it might crumple.

“No! No, nothing of the sort, you have been doing just fine!” She assured you, her gaze softening, but the nerves not leaving. “And they have been surprisingly receptive, no incidents in the last two weeks!” She smiled, reminding you of your progress with the junkers sociability. 

“However,” she warned, “You are being called to a meeting with Ana, Zenyatta, Myself and our two other Doctors, Leopold and Zwang. You remember them, correct?” She asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Sure, sure, tall Spanish man with Pink hair and the short Taiwanese poison specialists, correct?” You recalled, meeting them only a handful of times, Dr. Leopold specialising in Psychology and Neurology , Dr. Zwang in Poisons, Antidotes and Neurobiology. 

Angela nodded, “This is an important meeting Liebling You must be there, 6 AM sharp! Do not dilly dally, now go. Go wrap up your check up and get some rest, I can see the circles beginning to form under your eyes.” She gently patted you on the shoulder, her warm gase lingering before stepping away and making her way down the corridor, leaving you alone with your thoughts. 

A meeting, with the best medical professionals in the entire base? And you were invited, no, requested to attend! You almost started to shake from your nerves. Swallowing hard you began to do some breathing exercises to keep yourself under control, not wanting to freak out in the middle of the hallway. After another minute or two you had calmed down, at least enough to tell Junkrat and Roadhog that tomorrow's session would be canceled.

Entering the room once again you were surprised to find Junkrat and Roadhog leaned together, face’s only inches apart and whispering quickly, and about something important it seemed. Not wanting to eavesdrop you cleared your throat, giving them a nervously apologetic smile and laughing half-heartedly. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your gossip session, but I’m afraid I must inform you that our check up session tomorrow has be cancelled.” Your voice got quieter as you continued the sentence, Junkrats eyes bearing into you with some emotion you couldn’t quite place as the two of them remained quiet. You fidgeted in place when they continued to say nothing, nervously continuing.

“B-but the, um, the session will, uh, be resumed the day after!” You flashed them a bright fake-smile. Your eyes shot off to the side, not wanting to look at either of them for their reactions, as something was obviously wrong at the moment. Before either of them had the time to respond to the news you gave them a curt nod of your head, waving your hand to them as you turned around and exited the room.

Your had no idea why your nerves had gotten the better of you in there, you hadn't been that nervous around them since the first few days after they arrived. You told yourself that it was the news of the meeting, but deep down you knew it was something about the whispering, Junkrats odd behavior, and the way he was looking at you. 

When you got back to your small on-base apartment room you almost instantly fell onto the couch. Angela was right, you were tired. You had been working extra hard the past month, perhaps trying to make up for failing your squad on your last mission, or trying to prove yourself that allowing the junkers back with you was the right decision, but no matter what it was, you were exhausted. You kicked off your shoes and slid out of your work clothes, flopping unceremoniously on the bed when you had just gotten your pyjama pants on, not bothering with a shirt, and deciding to just shower in the morning, knowing that a brisk shower would help wake you up for the meeting. Your sleep, though it came easily, was uncomfortable, your consciousness drifting in and out from terrible nightmares about Agent Douls and that overpass, to an inky blackness of deep sleep.

_______

You woke up the next morning to the sound of your phone alarm, an annoying 3 dings followed by a violin chord, then repeating. Letting out a loud groan you sat up in your bed, with some effort, and looked around, blurry eyed as you searched for where you had thrown your phone the night before. 

You dragged yourself off the bed, stumbling as you made your way over to your armchair, the accursed device still in the pocket of your coat, abandoned on the chair the night before. You rubbed your eyes and yawned hard, a little noise escaping you near the end, while you pulled your phone out of the pocket and turned off the alarm, the brightness of your screen prompting a hiss from you as you stared through narrowed eyes and you fought to lower the brightness. You stretched your back as you opened your phone, checking the time. A quick glance had you fully awake in seconds. It was 5:34. The meeting was at 6.

Fuck.

You quickly woke yourself up and rushed to the shower, pulling your undergarments off and tossing them haphazardly to the side as you rushed to get yourself cleaned, the brisk shower waking you up fully, and the cold air of your room making you regret not bringing in clothes with you. You pulled on a simple outfit, black slacks and a white t-shirt, along with your jacket, spending a few minutes to fiddle with your hair and make sure your face didn’t look too frumpy. Checking your phone the time was now 5:52, so you had just enough time to make it to the meeting room, hoping Ana would bring some tea with her.

When your arrived at the meeting room you were right on time. Angela was unlocking the doors, Zenyatta floating behind her, and Ana was just beyond them, making her way over, thankfully a tray of tea was in her hands. Zenyatta shook your hand in greeting and have a small laugh.

“It is nice to see you Doctor, I believe the last time we spoke was when you first arrived.” You recalled him from around two months ago; a few brief conversations and him helping to show you around the station with his apprentice before you were ushered off to the Medical office to start working with Angela.

“It’s been too long.” You smiled warmly at him. 

“Too long for us to finally meet as well.” Ana greeted you, now caught up to the three of you. “Angela speaks well of you, and your efforts thus far have not gone unnoticed.” You blushed at her praise and rubbed your arm sheepishly.

“It is an honor to meet you Mrs. Amari, I hope we will be seeing more of each other soon!” You let out a light laugh. Angela had finally opened the door and was ushering the three of you inside now.

“Come on, this is important, lest I remind you!” she scolded your slow pace, prompting a sweet laugh from Zenyatta and Ana while you chuckled nervously while taking a seat next to Zenyatta, Ana on his other side. Angela had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, looking at the clock and the door.

“How hard is it to be on time! I swear I’m going to put both of them on cleaning duty and sample diagnosis for the next week!” She grumbled out, pulling a few more laughs from the three of you. Ana had only just begun to steep her tea when two pairs of heavy footsteps came crashing within hearing distance from down the hall. Within the next few seconds a flash of pink burst into the room and practically dived into the seat next to you.

Dr. Leopold gave you a large smile, showing the gap between his front teeth, and giving the three of you a thumbs up. You put a hand to your mouth to try and keep yourself from laughing, and Ana pointed to his hair, which was sticking almost straight up in a pink typhoon of hair. He let out a gasp and tried to flatten it down, to no avail, letting out a groan of frustration he placed his head on the table, Dr. Zwang came in them, calmly, but breathing a bit hard. Her short hair, which was normally perfectly straight, was frizzy, and had a few cowlicks standing up in odd places.

“I see you two lost track of time last night?” Angela let out an amused scoff while she and Dr. Zwang sat in their own chairs, Zwang next to Leopold and Angela next to her. Leopold shot up, his face red while he stirred.

“No, No! Nothing like-like that!” Zwang mirrored him, her hands raised defensively.

“We were finishing the bloodworks and psychological assessment files!” She muttered, face getting redder. 

“Speaking of the files,” Angela opened up a holopad, typing in something, then swiping it upwards, a ding sounding from everyone's pockets, prompting your holopads to be pulled up as well. 

You were confused to find Junkrat and Roadhogs files pulled up. You thought they weren’t in trouble! You opened your mouth, about to ask when Angela started to speak again.

“As you five already know, the well known mercenaries, hired by Talon, Junkrat and Roadhog, were, in a sense, detained by our lovely Doctor, here!” She gestured to you, your ears feeling hot as you kept your face trained down at your holopad, the others giving a good-natured chuckle before Angela continued.

“For the past month, while treating them for their wounds, we have been unsuccessful in our interrogations of them into Talons plans. As our current information stands, they were hired to ‘cause havoc’, quote Mr. Fawkes.” She took a breath, scrolling down the document that had been pulled up.

“Dr. Leopold has determined that neither of them are lying, so it can be assumed that they were hired as a distraction or something similar and given no valuable information.” You slowly let out a breath you had been holding in, so they hadn't done anything bad, but you were still worried why you were here, the check up records were shared amongst all the doctors for every member of Overwatch, so there was really no reason for you to be here. 

“However,” Angela continued, “We can not simply let them go, as you all well understand.” everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Zenyatta and I have have discussed this in length, but, we believe it would be the most beneficial for them to join us.” Zwang let out an offended gasp, and Ana eyed Angela suspiciously, but said nothing.

Leopold put his hands on the table and leaned in, raising an eyebrow. “Dr. Ziegler, are you and Zenyatta absolutely sure about this? Would it not be better to imprison them? Have someone turn them in?”

“I wholeheartedly agree! These two are dangerous, and I seldom must remind you of the circumstances for their arrival here!” Zwang joined in, one hand clenched into a tight fist.

“I mean, you’ve seen them first hand!” she gestured to you with her other hand, “What do you have to say about this?” she looked at you expectantly. 

“I, um,” You said, startled by her sudden inclusion of you in the conversation.

“Speaking of the doctor,” Angela mercifully cut you off, “They have spend the most time with these two, and it was their decision to bring them in in the first place; a rather merciful act, as they could have left Mr. Rutledge to suffer his wounds, but they brought them here.” She looked at you proudly, “Sorry to talk about you like you are not with us Liebling.” You nodded in response, wanting her to hurry and continue.

“If -and that is if, Dr. Zwang-” she looked at her, eyebrow raised, and Zwang started to relax in her seat, though still sat stiff. “ If we continue with this plan, you,” she nodded to you, “Will be a key part in the plan.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, concerned.

“We will need to, in a sense, rehabilitate them, make sure they are not a danger to other members of the organisation, or that they will act violent, or ,‘explode’ as you would put it, at others. We also need to convince them to join of their own accord to assure they will not run away the first chance they get.”

“But-but how do I fit into all this?” She looked at you with endearment.

“Liebling, you have gotten the closest to them, and they seem to trust you inherently more than anyone else in the organization. If we go through with this plan we would need you to be the one to help integrate them into the organization.” She closed her eyes and took a breath. Then put her holopad down and looked you in the eyes. 

“Everything is ready for us to start, we only need the approval of you three,” She gestured to Ana, Zwang and Leopold, “and your cooperation.” She gestured to you before sitting back in her hair, folding her hands together.

“We understand this is a lot of responsibility,” Zenyatta finally spoke, his calming voice on your left. He put a cool hand on your shoulder. “If you do not wish this responsibility, I am sure we can find another, but if you accept I offer any assistance I can.”

He may not have a mouth, but you felt as if he was smiling at you. A small smile crept onto your face at his words, and you looked around the room. Ana was cool, but her own small smile towards you was encouraging, Leopold laughed nervously and shook his head, giving you a thumbs up, and Zwang had her arms crossed and looked down for a brief moment before looking you in the eyes, her own fiercely intense with an emotion you chalked up to determination, and nodded at you. You took a deep breath and turned your attention towards Angela, who was waiting patiently, but hopefully. You spoke.

“When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos! It really means a lot! I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Not a Real Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hngggg

Sorry for no update friday, I had an Advanced Placement test on Friday and the next two weeks are full of finals for the year, so it's gonna be awhile before I post chapter 4. Sorry! I'm gonna try and post as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and one of the first Pieces I've written that wasn't for school in almost 4 years!  
> I'm gettin' back into the swing of things, so please be Gentle!


End file.
